Timeline
1970s 1972 * January 17, 1972: Matthew O'Toole is born. * the events of The Sicilian Connection begin in early December. 1973 * the events of The Sicilian Connection continue until late February. 1975 * Maurice Reuben Deitsch marries his first wife, divorcing her 3 months after their marriage the same year. 1976 * September 10, 1976: James King is born. 1977 * Maurice Reuben Deitsch graduates law school and passes the bar, but opts to continue loansharking as a side business to make more money. 1978 * Maurice Reuben Deitsch marries his second wife. 1979 * the events of Viva Las Vivas happen. 1980s 1980 * Maurice Reuben Deitsch divorces his second wife. * Summer 1980: Maurice Reuben Deitsch is told by Alfonse Ricchese to join the Independent Worker's Union after former representative Joey Gattuso dies. 1981 * the events of Off The Ship begin in January. * Maurice Reuben Deitsch is sent to rehab for 2 years and is kicked off the bar for 3 years. 1983 * Maurice Reuben Deitsch is released from rehab and reestablishes his loansharking business as "Mori Diamond." 1984 * Maurice Reuben Deitsch is accepted back onto the bar, professionally going by the name "Mori Diamond". 1985 * Matthew O'Toole starts selling drugs for his brother and his friends. 1986 * Maurice Reuben Deitsch marries his third wife. 1987 * Susan O'Toole moves to the west coast and cuts contact with her family. 1989 * Matthew O'Toole is caught with cocaine that he intended to sell when he crashed his pizza delivery car because he was high on marijuana. * Matthew O'Toole is sentenced to fifteen years in prison for possession of a controlled substance (cocaine) with intent to sell and for driving while under the influence of marijuana. 1990s 1991 * Maurice Reuben Deitsch divorces his third wife. 1993 * Matthew O'Toole's mother, Anne, passes away, leaving Vincent, his brother, alone. * Vincent starts a gambling addiction. 1994 * Vincent O'Toole borrowing money from Mori Diamond to support his gambling habit when Matthew is no longer able to sell drugs for him. 1995 * James King is almost arrested when he and his second cousin, Tyler Wallace, hold up a convenience store. Tyler is arrested but James manages to escape. * James King signs up for the military. 1996 * James King is accepted into the military and goes into training in Southern Florida. 1998 * James King is stationed in the middle east in a war against a terrorist organization. * Matthew O'Toole's mother, Anne O'Toole, passes away. 2000s 2000 * August 17, 2000: the Independent Worker's Union goes defunct, causing riots to start around the working class districts of Bordulac. * December 23, 2000: Matthew O'Toole's father, Patrick O'Toole, passes away two days after Christmas and leaves his car to Vincent O'Toole in his will. 2001 * the riots caused by the shut down of the Independent Worker's Union end in March, when the city threatens to consider it a military issue. * the events of The King of Mt. Liberty begin in mid October. 2004 * the events of To Live Or Die begin in late February. ** Matthew O'Toole is released from prison and goes to live with Vincent in his house. ** Matthew O'Toole tries to look for a job but fails due to his criminal record, causing him to agree to sell drugs for Vince. ** Matthew O'Toole is almost arrested when he attempts to sell cocaine to an undercover agent. ** Matthew O'Toole kills two goons for beating Vince. ** Matthew O'Toole starts working for Mori Diamond. ** Matthew O'Toole is kidnapped by the Ricchese crime family.